


Sour

by stxrdrifter



Series: D&Danganronpa AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Because im sad, Bittersweet Ending, D&Danganronpa, Dysphoria, GOD i need it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, also i get to ventilate my dysphoria via this fic, cuz, i am a trans person i get to headcanon the comfort character as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrdrifter/pseuds/stxrdrifter
Summary: Chihiro dies. It's just a video game though, so Chihiro now has to spectate the rest of the game and watch as her friends are lied to about who she is.
Series: D&Danganronpa AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I did exactly zero editing to this one. No beta read, no nothing. Enjoy this mess I used to cope with my own problems :)
> 
> (For more information on D&Danganronpa: https://thriftyfoods.tumblr.com/post/633382010985037824/ddanganronpa-au)

It didn’t hurt when it happened. Mondo struck her with the dumbbell, and the next thing she knew she was in a completely new room. It was like a theatre. She was at the doors, dressed in her usual clothes. Her memory came back to her; she was in a game, a simulation she designed for Junko for this. She turned and saw Mukuro, Leon, and Sayaka sitting towards the front of the small theatre. 

“Hey Chihiro! Over here!” Sayaka waved. Leon and Mukuro gave friendly waves as well. She wandered over and took a seat next to them. 

“Guess you got got, huh?” Leon joked. Chihiro rubbed her arm.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” 

They watched as Mondo rearranged the crime scene on the big screen. It was flipping back and forth between cameras as though it was a security feed. She looked and saw a remote in Mukuro’s hand, the buttons clicking under her thumb and the screen changing to match.

Wait, Mukuro?

“How did you get here?” Chihiro asked. “I thought you weren’t able to make it!” 

Mukuro laughed. “That’s what Junko wanted you all to think. She had it all planned out, I was going to go in and pretend to be her while she ran everything from the background. It was flawless. Even these two were confused.” 

“Hey!” Sayaka protested, elbowing Mukuro. The three laughed to themselves, but Chihiro was still in a bit of shock. She felt betrayed. 

“Hey, don’t feel down, alright?” Leon said. His voice was calming, a stark contrast to the yelling from his trial. “It’s just a game. You’ll feel better in no time.”

  
  


Soon enough, her body was discovered. The remaining few gathered the evidence and went to the trial ground. Chihiro couldn’t take her eyes off Mondo. She didn’t know how to feel, on one hand she was watching the one who murdered her testify against the truth, but on the other hand he went out of his way to protect her identity. She was afraid to ask the three others if they knew. She didn’t want to risk revealing something to them if they were already none the wiser.

It didn’t take long for things to turn. Mondo was found out, and Monokuma undid all the efforts Mondo had taken to hide her identity. She was speechless, frozen in her seat. The way Monokuma spoke about her was retching and she felt a bottomless pit form in her stomach. She pulled her knees to her chest. The others didn’t notice her visceral discomfort. 

Then came the rest of the trial. Everyone just accepted the lies Monokuma fed them. “Chihiro’s actually a boy in a skirt!” The bear said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clenched her fists. Nobody tried to refute the claim. They just accepted it and instantly adjusted their speech. It made her ache.

He. Him. His. He. Him His. Every sentence was wrong and hurt her more and more like a baton striking her bruised body again and again. 

Mondo’s execution came, and she couldn’t bear it anymore. It was too much. Her heart raced, but her blood felt cold. Her hands shook, her palms sweat, her breathing became off kilter. Her vision started to go, and she wasn’t sure she could stand but she still knew one thing. She needed to leave.

She stood up and stumbled towards the theatre doors. Stars clouded her sight, but she didn’t care. She needed to go. She needed to escape this waking nightmare. 

Chihiro bumped into Mondo on her way out, but she kept going. Going and going anywhere but that god forsaken theatre. Her ears rang and she still couldn’t see. She fell to the floor, roughly carpeted but better than nothing. She rolled onto her back and tried to calm her breathing.

“Chihiro? Are you okay?” A voice called through the ringing. She opened her eyes to see Mondo, and she cried harder. She saw the other three behind him, but they kept their distance for reasons she didn’t know. 

“No, I’m not,” Chihiro answered. “I never want to go in there again.”

  
  


Sayaka brought her some water and something to eat. Even if this was a virtual world, the water and food still helped her calm down. They all waited with her in silence. She didn’t even know what to say anymore. She wanted it all to be over, to wake up like it was just a bad dream.

Leon was the first to speak. “So you’re a—”

“ _ No. _ ” She crushed the empty paper cup in her hand. “I’m not.”

“But—”

“I said I’m  _ not! _ ” She shouted. “That stupid bear has it all wrong. I’m not what it says I am, I’m a girl and that’s it. End of story.”

“Chihiro…” Sayaka went to grab Chihiro’s hand, but she smacked it away. “I’m… I’m sorry you had to go through that. I can’t imagine what it’s like.” Her words were kind, but her tone was laced with judgement.

“So when you said you wanted to get stronger—” Mondo started.

“To finally stand up for myself. I know who I am and who I want to be, I’m tired of hiding it.” Her hand ached. She realized she was still tightly holding the crushed paper cup and dropped it to the floor. She took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Leon muttered. She looked at his eyes. He was being honest, he did feel guilty. She looked to everyone else. Sayaka refused to make eye contact, Mukuro’s eyes were concerned and caring, and Mondo’s were conflicted. 

“Is there somewhere I can lay down?”

Mukuro led her down a hallway of bedrooms. Most of the doors were blank, but a few had nameplates similar to the Despair Hotel. It didn’t take long to find her own. She opened the door to a fairly small room, just a bed and a desk. 

“The bathrooms are at either end of the hall, with private shower rooms if that’s what you prefer.” Mukuro’s voice was smooth and relaxing. She paused for a moment. “I’m… sorry if this is out of place, but are you really… you know…” 

Chihiro sighed. She would have to explain it one way or another. “What Monokuma said was… mostly true. The part where I was bullied as a kid for being feminine, all that stuff is true, but I really am, in my heart, a girl. I don’t care if you disagree, I’m still a girl whether you like it or—”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to sound judgemental, I just wanted to make sure.” She sighed. “That really sucks, having to go through that. I wish Junko was more understanding about it. Even if this is a game, that was a line she shouldn’t have crossed.” Chihiro had completely forgotten that Junko was the one in charge. “I can talk to her after the game if you want.”

“... I’d appreciate that.”

  
  


The game kept going. Chihiro stayed in her room for a few days after her death, but when she came back out she found that Mukuro had explained her situation to everyone and they were a lot more understanding. Sayaka gave her a hug and apologized, and Mondo did the same. Leon apologized himself in his own way as well. Chihiro could tell that Sayaka and Leon had probably grown up with fairly conservative views, but it was nice that they were trying their best. She kept reminding herself that it could be worse.

Before long, Ishimaru and Hifumi entered the theatre. Ishimaru greeted everyone in his enthusiastic way, and Hifumi the complete opposite. Both of them seemed uneasy around Chihiro, which made sense since Hifumi had murdered Ishimaru over the AI she made in the game. 

That entire case made her chest tighten up. 

“Do you want me to talk to them for you?” Mukuro asked. They were alone in the dining area, everyone else either in their rooms or watching the game. 

“What do you mean?”

“About your… what would you like me to call it?” Chihiro had done her fair share of research but never actually decided on what terminology she wanted to use. 

“Let’s just go with my identity for now,” she answered. She had time.

“Your identity. Do you want me to explain that to Ishimaru and Hifumi?” Mukuro had surprisingly been the most understanding out of everyone there. It caught Chihiro completely off guard, but she wasn’t complaining whatsoever. She was happy she had someone to talk to about it. 

“... I would like that, yes. I’m not totally sure about everything myself, and… it’s really awkward.” She’d been spending a lot of time with Mukuro since she died. She was surprisingly sweet, despite being raised as a killer. Chihiro thought she was probably trying to break the cycle of cruelty she’s experienced in her life. It didn’t matter, really. Mukuro was helping her deal with everything, and she was thankful for it all the same.

“Okay. If you need anything else, I’m here.”

They talked some more, and then Mukuro walked off to go talk to Ishimaru and Hifumi. She waited in the dining area alone with her thoughts, but was pulled back out of them by Mondo. 

“Hey buddy. How you feeling?” He asked, sitting down across from her. She bit the inside of her cheek.

“Nervous, mostly. How are you?” The tension was thick. She hadn’t talked with Mondo much since he died. He did kill her, after all.

“About the same.” He paused, looking for the right words. “Mukuro told me about your uh… identity, I think is the word. I’m sorry that I didn’t stand up for you in the trial. I was so caught up in my own fear and weakness that I couldn’t even think about how you must have felt.”

Chihiro exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looked to his eyes and saw only honesty. “Thank you, Mondo. It still means a lot that you tried to protect my secret until the end.” She didn’t realize it until then, but her heart had been racing. 

“That’s uh, all I really came over here for. Do you have anything you need?” Chihiro shook her head. “Then if it’s okay, I’m gonna get going alright?” Chihiro gave him a thumbs up and a smile. 

For the first time in days her mind was finally at ease. She could smile without lying. She knew it wouldn’t last long, but she wanted to relish in it while she could. “Hey Mondo?” she called.

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“The rooms aren’t soundproof, you know.” 

In an instant his entire body seemed to turn bright red. Chihiro burst out laughing and almost fell out of her chair. “T-that’s not funny! You scared me for a second there!” He retorted before stomping off. She was still in hysterics. 

It felt nice.

  
  


Celeste came soon after. Mukuro explained everything to her, and she offered her sincere apologies to Chihiro. The conversation was brief, since Celeste had only just arrived in the theatre and wanted to offer her apologies to everyone else as well. Chihiro was in her room when Celeste finally came around for a proper conversation. 

“May I come in?” She asked. Chihiro stepped out of her way, and she entered the small bedroom. Celeste took a seat in Chihiro’s desk chair, and Chihiro took a seat on her bed. Celeste put her finger to her chin and closed her eyes. Chihiro fidgeted a bit to stave the tension that was forming, pulling her legs up onto the bed and sitting cross legged. Finally, Celeste spoke.

“Is Chihiro your preferred name?” Celeste asked. “I know quite a bit about names. If you have another name you’d like me to refer to you as, I can do just that.” 

Chihiro couldn’t even remember her birth name. It had been so long since she used it that it was completely unfamiliar to her. Even her parents referred to her as Chihiro at her request, who had it changed afterwards.

“Chihiro is my preferred name,” she answered. 

“It’s a beautiful name. It means ‘One Thousand Questions’, fitting for a programmer of your skill,” she said. Her accent from within the game was gone, and in its place was one matching everyone else’s. 

“What about you?” Chihiro asked. She hadn’t been in the theatre for the trial, but she knew Celeste’s ‘real name’ was revealed to the class. She’d feel like a complete hypocrite if she kept calling her Celeste when she should be using something else.

“... I think I’ll keep going by Celeste for now. I’m done with facades, but I’ve become rather fond of the name. Maybe one day I’ll return to Taeko, but for now I think I’ll keep Celeste. Who knows?” She smiled. Chihiro giggled.

“You’re right. Who knows?” 

Finally, Sakura came around. Chihiro had worked up the courage to explain her identity to Sakura herself, without Mukuro’s help. Sakura issued an apology for her actions within the game, and Chihiro forgave her. Chihiro had seen Sakura throughout the game, and she was incredibly honest the entire time. There wasn’t a shred of dishonesty in her entire character.

She joined everyone else for the final trials. She sat between Mukuro and Celeste for it all, still stinging anytime anyone referred to her as ‘he’ or the like. Even Alter Ego, an avatar she made, referred to her like that when she very specifically programmed her  _ not _ to do that. 

“It was probably Junko,” Mukuro explained. “Despite there being no cameras in the sauna, we can see in there. Junko probably can as well, but is pretending she can’t to make them believe they have a secret room. That, or she’s intentionally ignoring the bathhouse entirely to give them a private space. Only she really knows.” 

“Why would she do that?” Chihiro asked. It frustrated her to no end.

“She’s… not very progressive, honestly.” Chihiro noticed Mukuro clench her fist. She held Mukuro’s hand in hopes it would calm her down. 

“I wish I could talk to her.”

“You’ll be able to afterwards, but I don’t think it will help. She’s very set in her ways,” Mukuro said. “I’ll try to explain things to he—”

“Thank you, Mukuro, but I want to stand up for myself for once. I appreciate you wanting to help, I really do, but… this is my identity, and I need to learn how to defend it myself.” 

Mukuro’s face was one of shock, but quickly turned to a soft smile. “Is it alright if I back you up then? She’ll be more likely to understand if we’re both there.”

“I can too, if you want,” Celeste offered, holding Chihiro’s free hand. “I’m sure everyone else would be more than willing.” Chihiro looked at the rest of the theatre and saw everyone else looking back at them with a smile. All of them offered their words of support, and Chihiro couldn’t help but smile wide. 

“Thank you all, really, but I think I’ll have to turn you down. Sorry.” Everyone responded with confirming gestures, from thumbs ups to waves to Ishimaru’s confident nod before resting his head back on Mondo’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure about this Chihiro?” Mukuro asked.

“If you want, you can be there. She is your sister, afterall. I can’t deny you that.”

Mukuro responded by holding Chihiro’s hand. They turned back to the final trial. After a bit, Mukuro spoke.

“Thank you.”

  
  


The rest of the game played out. The remaining survivors won out in the end, and Junko was defeated and executed in a combination ritual of everyone else’s executions up to that point. As everyone left the school, Chihiro heard a commotion at the theatre doors. She looked down to see everyone, including Junko, entering in unison. The screen faded to black, and a timer appeared on screen counting down the time until the simulation ended and they woke back up. 

“That was fun!” Junko was the first to speak. 

“My head hurts. How did you come up with all that lore? That was crazy deep,” Asahina added. 

Everyone filed down to the entrance of the theatre. Chihiro hid behind Celeste and Mukuro, not ready to face Junko yet.

The group discussed the game, and eventually attention turned back to Junko.

“Dude, how did you even come up with this? That was wicked,” Yasuhiro spoke.

“It was all thanks to Chihiro, he coded everything up!” Everyone’s eyes were on Chihiro. She felt exposed, naked and afraid. 

“She.”

“Hm? What was that?” Junko asked.

“It’s ‘she.’ Not ‘he,’ ‘she.’” She couldn’t make eye contact with Junko, staring at the floor and balling her hands into fists. “I’m a girl, Enoshima.” 

“But you’re—”

“Junko, don’t,” Mukuro interjected. “Chihiro, maybe now’s not the best time—”

“It’s never going to be the best time, Mukuro!” Chihiro looked up at the soldier with tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. “There’s never going to be a good time for this, you know that.”

“Good time for what? What are you talking about?” Makoto asked. 

“About how—” Mukuro started.

“About how I’m not a boy, and how Junko is… is…” Chihiro failed to find the right words. She was never good at being mean or angry. 

“Chihiro…”

Asahina stepped forward. “Chihiro, I’m so sorry. We all thought that with your backstory, and Alter Ego, and—”

“That’s what she  _ wanted you to think! _ ” Chihiro’s voice was rough. She hated how it sounded. “She edited Alter Ego to say those things, she made it all sound like I was just some… some  _ coward _ hiding behind a facade.” Her throat ached. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. 

Junko was speechless. Mukuro looked at her. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Junko shrugged and smiled. “Despair is despair is despair, darling. Whatever works—”

“You went too far! You didn’t need to go that far! You didn’t—” Chihiro was interrupted by a loud beep, followed by a robotic voice.

“THE GAME WILL BE ENDING IN SIXTY SECONDS. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE THEATRE AND INTO THE LOBBY FOR DEPARTURE. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING.” 

Before Chihiro could keep going, Mukuro ushered her out of the room. Sakura and Celeste separated her from Junko. 

“I’m sorry, Chihiro, but this is going to have to wait.” Chihiro hated that Mukuro’s judgement was correct. She didn’t want everyone to see her like this. “I’ll talk to everyone else after we’ve all woken up. You can talk to Junko then, alright?”

Chihiro simply nodded. Her throat hurt too much to continue speaking. 

They made their way to the lobby doors. The countdown reached zero, and the doors all swung open for everyone to step through. As soon as Chihiro stepped into the barrier, the world vanished and became dark.

She opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room, just like where the game had started. She sat up and removed the visor that was affixed to her head. As she sat up, she began to feel dizzy and she laid back down in the bed. A doctor rushed to her side.

“Hey, hey, don’t move alright? You’ve been out for four days, you’re going to need to take it easy. I’m going to get you some water and then we’ll run a couple tests, okay?” 

Standard procedure. She had one of her upper classmates— the Ultimate Nurse— arrange for this so that they all had medical supervision. She looked around the room and saw four of her classmates beginning to wake up and doctors urging them to take it easy. Junko was nowhere to be seen.

They ran the tests, and the doctors urged them to stay where they were for the next few hours so they could monitor their conditions as they returned to their senses. Chihiro was sitting up and had her laptop on her thighs, reading through the report log from the game. 

“Hey Chihiro?” A voice said. She turned to her left to see Toko Fukawa, hair as messy as ever, looking at her. “Is it true? What Junko said? Are you actually… you know?”

“I, uh…” She trailed off. She had to come to terms with it now. Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami sat in the beds opposite hers and Toko’s, and they were looking at her for answers. It was only fair they were confused, Chihiro just didn’t know how to even begin to explain it all. “Yes. I was born a boy, but now I’m a girl.” She hated that explanation, but it was the easiest to understand.

“I see. Our sincere apologies for misunderstanding, then.” Byakuya’s voice was still stern and professional, but his sincerity wasn’t absent. 

“Yeah, I wish we knew so you didn’t have to watch us keep uh… referring to you that way.” Makoto’s delicacy was heartwarming. 

“Y-yeah, what they said.” She knew Toko wasn’t the best with apologies, but her efforts were still appreciated.

“You’re free to go,” the doctor said as nurses finished removing the IVs and monitors from their bodies. Chihiro stepped barefoot onto the cold linoleum floor. Her legs wavered and she almost fell over, grabbing the edge of the bed to keep her balance. The nurses closed the curtains as they left to give everyone some privacy while they changed out of their hospital gowns. 

Chihiro maneuvered her way around the bed to her bag. She pulled her clothes out— a simple hoodie, black skirt, and sneakers, as well as her other undergarments. She laid them out on the bed neatly before she removed the hospital gown.

She closed her eyes as she began to dress herself again. She hadn’t yet conquered that dysphoria. She never had to be naked in the simulation, which was equally as freeing as it was foreboding. It wasn’t a struggle for her to dress blind, something she’d gotten used to in her refusal to acknowledge herself. 

She’d have to get over that someday, but now wasn’t the time. 

She stepped out from behind the curtain to see her friends waiting in similar casual attire. It was strange to see Byakuya in anything other than a full suit, which meant Toko was trying not to drool over him in a hoodie and ripped jeans.

“Quiet, you,” he ordered from the girl.

“Y-yes master!” Toko responded.

Byakuya sighed. “We’re going to need to have a talk about this sometime. For now, let’s go meet with the others.”

Everyone headed out the door but Chihiro. She had time to think about everything and wasn’t sure if she was ready to face this yet. She felt like her opportunity in the game would be the only one.

“Are you coming, Fujisaki?” She looked up to see Makoto’s honest face peering back in the room.

“I can’t imagine what that’s like,” Makoto said as they walked down the hall. “Having to live in a body that doesn’t feel like your own must be dreadful.”

Chihiro was quite surprised with how well he was handling it. “Y-yeah, it can be sometimes. I just try to ignore it, but I know I’ll eventually have to rise up and face it. That’s why I wanted to train with Mondo in the game, so I could be strong enough to face myself and finally accept myself for who I am entirely. As me. Chihiro the programmer girl.”

Makoto chuckled. “The incredibly clever programmer girl,” He added. She blushed. It felt nice to have someone so earnest supporting her. It felt different from Mukuro, who seemed to be focusing on Chihiro’s identity whenever they spoke. It felt different from everyone, really. Maybe Makoto just had a more comfortable energy, she thought.

“Thanks.”

Her heart was steady.

When Chihiro and Makoto got to the lobby, everyone else was waiting for the bus that would take them back to Hope’s Peak. Chihiro and Mikan agreed that after having been essentially asleep for four days with their brains running at accelerated time, they shouldn’t have to walk back to the school.

The only one missing was Junko, but as soon as Chihiro sat down she made her presence known. 

“Welcome, one and all, to the final part of Danganronpa!” She bellowed, standing on a chair. She pulled a stack of papers out from behind her, and in an instant her personality shifted dramatically. “It’s time for the post game survey! The doctors need to know how you’re all feeling after that, so please fill them out honestly!”

She leapt down from her spot dramatically and began handing out the sheets of paper with clipboards to write on. Chihiro got her survey last and gave it a once over.

_ Name:  _ _ Fujisaki Chihiro _

_ Gender: M _

Junko’s handwriting. She looked over at her classmates surveys and their name and gender slots had been blank when they received them. 

She crossed out the M on her sheet and replaced it with an F before filling out the rest of the survey. “When you’re done, please bring the surveys back over to  _ moi _ ,” she said in a completely new tone. She sat at the reception desk behind the counter, and two reception workers stood next to her looking incredibly displeased. 

Chihiro filled out her survey. She wasn’t the first, but she walked over to the reception counter and passed it to Junko before turning back for her seat, but she was stopped by Junko’s voice.

“Um, Chihiro, darling, you made a mistake here.” Chihiro knew what was coming. “It’s supposed to be an M, not an F, right?” 

She turned around. Time seemed to slow as her thoughts swirled through her mind, and by the time she made eye-contact with Junko she’d made up her mind on how she would respond.

She simply smiled and shook her head. “No, it’s supposed to be an F. I’m a girl, remember?” 

Junko looked frustrated. “Uh, no. You’re a boy. It’s basic science, right? You’ve got a—” 

“And what of it, Junko? Why does that matter? Why do you care?” Chihiro remained calm. She could feel her classmates’ gazes across the dimly lit lobby, but she stayed firm. “Why does it matter whether I’m a girl or a boy?”

She stood up and slammed her hands on the counter. One of the receptionists behind her flinched. “ _ Because it’s not— _ ”

“Natural?” 

“Yes! It’s not natural! It’s perverted and disgusting!” She was yelling. Chihiro was thankful nobody else other than her class was in this area of the hospital. 

She let out a sigh. “I’m sorry you can’t see eye to eye with me. Thank you for giving me such a good opportunity to let my programming skills shine, Enoshima-san. I’ll be going now.” She gave a bow to the receptionists and walked out of the hospital doors.

The nighttime chill hit her hard. Within seconds she was shivering, but it didn’t matter. She felt fantastic, finally being able to stand up for herself. She did a little dance to herself, but as soon as she heard the doors open behind her she froze.

“I’m proud of you, Chihiro,” Mukuro spoke.

Chihiro turned around. “T-thanks. I don’t know if I could have done it without everyone there with me. You were all so supportive, and… thanks.”

“I’m only doing what I know you’d do for me, Chihiro.” She sat on a bench just out of view of the clear sliding doors and patted the seat next to her. Chihiro took a seat. “You know, it’s probably going to take a while for her to understand.”

“Yeah… I know.” Chihiro was shivering, and her teeth were chattering loudly. Suddenly she felt a coat over her shoulders, and saw Mukuro suddenly without a jacket. “T-thanks.”

“I know she’ll come around, though. She’s thick headed, but I’m sure with time she’ll learn and be better.”

“Thanks, Mukuro.” Chihiro leaned her head on Mukuro’s shoulder.

Despite everything, she was still her. She knew there would absolutely be a storm waiting for her, but for now it was nice. For now it was calm, and she felt good. 

She knew the sour would come, but right now things were sweet, and that was enough for her.


End file.
